A Heart is a Heart
by Sebastian Hewajima
Summary: Danny's Parents Torture Danny until he passes out, but ona rainy September night, no one can hear you scream.OneShot kinda songfic


Danny's POV

I float through the night air, silent in the still night sky; a raindrop falls from the sky onto my face. "No one is there when I need them, I'm always running away, I'm never there..."

**Walking Alone**  
_Come together like a foot in a shoe, only this time I think I stuck my foot in my mouth;  
Thinking out loud and acting in vain. Knocking over anyone that stands in my way.._

(Green Day)

"I guess Sam's right, maybe my 15th birthday is the best day to tell my parents... about my powers. But what if they don't except me.. what if..."

Normal

"Where is he? Danny should've been home hours ago." Maddie sighed for the umpteenth time

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm sure Danny will be home shortly, I mean it's not like he'll stay out that long on his birthday, he's probably with Tucker or Sam."

"Well, OK. But if he doesn't come home in the next 20 minutes I'll-" but whatever Maddie was going to say next was interrupted by a flash of lightning and the lights turning off, all of a sudden someone slammed open the door and walked in wearing soaking wet clothing.

"W-who's there!" Jazz called a little shaken up. The answer she got was a glowing green ectoplasmic ball floating inches in front of her face, then she looked up into the dull green eyes of her brother  
"Danny.. what are you..?" she started but Danny held up his hand and said "It's time they knew." of coarse by 'they' he meant their parents, but Jack and Maddie were elsewhere.

"Hey. Where are Mom and Dad?" Danny asked more to himself then Jazz.

"I don't know, they were here a second ago..." he voice trailed off as her head turned to face the door to the lab where he parents were standing holding ecto guns pointing right at Danny's head.

"Say good-bye, spook boy!!!" Jack roared as he shot his ecto gun at Danny(A/N It always pictured Jack Fenton saying that!)

'Oh Crud!' Danny thought 'I forgot to turn human when I came home! Idiot!' he then slapped himself on the forehead as the ecto goo hit him square in the chest and he passed out, the last thing he heard was an ear-splitting scream, then black.

Danny awoke on a lab table in a dark room(probably his parents' lab) his chest hurt very painfully, and when he tried to get up he found that he was strapped down at the wrists, feet, and torso.

Danny's vision was burred for the first couple of minutes then he could see straight again, by the dull green light emitting from his eyes he could see that he was in a part of the lab that he didn't know about. "Hello?" Danny called out to no one in particular "Jazz?"

"Isn't going to be helping you out anymore." Jack's voice called from the darkness

**Bring Me To Life**

…_Without a soul, sprits sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find that their in me, in their home. Wake me up! Wake me up inside, can't wake up! Wake me up inside! Save me! Call my name and save me from the dark!..._

(Evanescence)

"Wait! You don't understand!" Danny cried out to his parents.

"We understand perfectly Ghost Boy!" the voice of his angry mother answered "You've influenced the children of Amity Park to think you're the "Good Guy" When in reality you're the one sending the ghosts to Amity Park in the first place!"

All of a sudden Danny saw a green glow coming from the corner of the room followed by the charge of a gun.

Danny's POV

Before I could do anything more the gun was fired at my leg and a white hot stinging feeling crawled up my body so fast it was like dying, I felt an unknown sensation coming from the back of my head

a vision flashed across my eyes it was my parents, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam sitting in the back of a truck, all their hands tied together, that wasn't even the worst part, all of them looked beaten, sad, tired, and worn.

I tried to shake my head free of those sad faces, but they were etched into his skull-forever.

Then I suddenly remembered the crises at hand, but then I realized that not only was I alone in the room but the clock read that it was 4 hours past when I first awoke strapped onto the table. Not only that but I wasn't in ghost form anymore.

Then everything hit me like a ton of bricks, how could I see myself from above if I was on the table?

Oh…. My… Gosh… I'm… I'm…

Then Jazz came storming into the room she was saying words to my parents, but they all sounded vague to me, but the one word I did catch was "…dead…".

Jazz's POV

"Where is he?" I wondered aloud as I wandered through my parents' very huge lab

"This place can't be that big. Can it?" I peaked around a corner and stopped in my tracks at the sight in front of me, it was my Mom and Dad and they were standing around a table where Danny was strapped onto it and he was screaming in pain-apparently because of some goo that was shot at his leg-all of a sudden the screaming stopped and he passed out from exhaustion and two white/blue rings formed around his waist and started traveling up and down his body I ran forward, but by the time I got to the table they were already at his head. "No don't! Please don't hurt him!" I screamed as I ran towards Danny-now human- and cradled his head in my arms. "Look at what you've done to your son!" I screamed at my parents downcast faces "He never hurt you! He never even tried to hurt you! And now thanks to you he's dead!" After that I just sobbed and buried my head into Danny's once-breathing chest. "No he'll never grow-up…" I said between sobs "Now no one will ever get to see Danny for who he really was… a hero…" My voice trailed off and I broke into a fit of tears.

**A/N: yes a very sad ending to one, incredibly long, one-shot. Please Read and Review. Oh and don't flame for the misspelling, I learn songs by ear not by word, okay. Besides I'm only twelve, what the hell do I know?**


End file.
